1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion for supporting a person in a prone position, and, more particularly, to a cushion for supporting a pregnant woman in a prone position.
2. Description of the Related Art
People typically like to be disposed in one or more preferred positions when lying down to rest or sleep. For example, a particular person may prefer to sleep on her back, side and/or stomach. However, during the latter stages of pregnancy, a pregnant woman typically must sleep on her back or side since the abdomen protrudes extensively from the body. A pregnant woman therefore typically does not have the option to sleep on her stomach during the latter stages of pregnancy.
One known apparatus which allows a pregnant woman to sleep on her stomach during the latter stages of pregnancy is a bed mattress which has an abdomen receiving opening therein. Such a mattress is of course large in size, and cannot be easily moved from one location to another. It is also known to provide a cushion which has a shape which essentially matches the contour of the side of the abdomen, and supports the abdomen when the pregnant woman is lying on her side. Finally, it is also known to provide a one piece cushion which has an abdomen receiving opening therein, and which supports both the upper body and the pelvic area of a pregnant woman. However, such a one piece cushion cannot be adjusted for women with different sized abdomens.
What is needed in the art is a maternity support cushion which supports both the upper body and pelvic area of a pregnant woman, and which is adjustable in size to accommodate the particular sized abdomen of the pregnant woman.